legend_of_vendettafandomcom-20200214-history
Velnias Eisenzahn
Character description goes here Appearance Velnias is depicted as a young adult woman with short black hair with crimson bangs, a trait she may have inherited from her maternal grandmother. She has red eyes, short horns on each each of her head, pointed ears, tan Caucasian skin, a thin forked tail, and a beauty mark on the left side near her mouth. She has small sharp fangs and whenever she sticks it out, reveals she has a long pointed tongue. Whenever she turns into her demon form, Velnias' eyes turn yellow and her horns grow longer and sharper. She grows black nail-like claws on her hands and her body would turn black with yellow vein-like lines all over her. Vel can also sprout large bat-like wings, particularly for flight. When she first developed them, they painfully grew out from her back, causing her great pain and discomfort to the point of passing out. Since they had to force themselves from her for the first time, Vel ends up with two scars on her back where her wings would morph out. Though since the first time she managed to use them like any part of her body. She no longer suffers the pain from the first experience and is free to sprout wings whenever she pleases. Sometimes she uses them as shields as they're tough enough to block against projectiles. She can even flap them with enough force to knock an opponent down with a strong gust. Since in her first appearance up to the last scenes in the Celestial Universe arc, Vel's wardrobe consists of a maroon-colored shirt, denim shorts, red and white knee-high boots, and a fish-net undershirt with sleeves. Whenever she's out in public, she uses hats or bows to cover her horns. Velnias dons a new outfit starting in the Naraka arc, which she wears a two-tone purple short bodysuit with a black belt, lavender stockings, and mauve boots. Development Biography Velnias is born to a succubus mother named Vanna and a human father named Frederick Largos. During her conception, her parents had a one night stand while her father was already in the process of courting another woman, who would be his future wife. Vanna seduced Frederick and they ended up having unprotected sex, which is of very few instances where a human man impregnates a succubus. Vanna gives birth to Velnias and grew to love her very much. But due to her carefree lifestyle, she wasn't ready to be a mother. Vanna brings an infant Vel to the home of her biological father and left her on the doorstep. She hasn't seen Velnias since. Though to be sure Frederick takes care of the girl, Vanna threatens to kill him and his family should he refuse. With great reluctance and disgust, Frederick has Vel live under his roof throughout most of her life. Despite Vanna's warning, he still treats Velnias with detain, avoiding her at every turn. Since he's already very wealthy, he has the help to raise Vel for him. Even his own wife and her daughters treat Vel as a freak. Frederick is deeply vain and selfish, caring only for his own family and money. He detests his half-demon daughter, never caring that all she wants is his love in return. When Vel got too big for the closet under the stairs, he had her moved up to the attic. Even though she had a terrible childhood growing up, Velnias never lost hope in her dreams of being on her own. The only member of her human family that accepts her as a person is her younger half-brother Ezra. Ezra resents his own family for their horrible treatment of her. The help that work at Largos House also treat her as an equal. The maid that used to work with them raised Velnias from infancy since the master refuses to even touch his daughter. It is unknown whatever happened to her though she may have been fired or she quit her job. Velnias is utterly shy and timid, due to being detained in her bedroom for most of her life. Though being socially awkward, she desires to make friends and be accepted by everybody. She even desires for her first love. That all comes to her eventually, even though it's more than she bargained for when she mets Adeline Coon, a fellow half-demon girl her age, who becomes enamored with her. Though Velnias views her more as a best friend, Adeline wants Velnias more than just a friend. The next Vel meets is Fatima, a full-fledged succubus that loves to visit the mortal realm for new sexual prey. Unlike Addy, Fatima only views Vel as a toy, not caring for her well-being or emotions. She is also more sadistic and unapologetic. Ever since meeting fellow succubi, Velnias enters into a world of sexual delights that would eventually take hold of her. She would even confuse lust with love, seeing as she enjoys the attention she's receiving, even if it ends up hurting her. It all comes at full circle once she meets the hybrid immortal Xander Eisenzahn, the dinosaur/human loner and rival to Randy Havoc. He is a favorite among Adeline and Fatima's sexual encounters. Upon meeting him, Velnias is helplessly enamored by his handsome looks and masculine figure. After losing her virginity to him, Vel ends up falling in love to the point she's obsessed with him. Despite her newfound obsession, Vel still gets very shy and blushes uncontrollably when she's around Xander though she enjoys being around him and would trail him like a puppy. Though it is not yet determined the humanoid T-rex male would return her affections, Xander considers Velnias as one of very few people he tolerates and at most returns his gratitude towards her kindness to him. Unlike any other female that views him as an Adonis and tries to bed him at any given second, Velnias instead sweet-talks him and shows him hospitality, even cooking for him though she still means to gain his affections back. It could also be that she had a tough childhood, Xander might sympathize with her since he too never meet his own mother and father. While she is currently in college, Vel managed to adjust well there even taking up a temporary job as a waitress at a cafe there. Personality Velnias is characterized as shy, thoughtful, serene, kind, and very polite. She is shown to be incredibly empathetic and because of her lonely upbringing, is one of the very first characters who identifies with Xander's own painful upbringing and desire to be acknowledged. She is often a daydreamer and would drift in and out of reality to mentally retreat to her own happy thoughts, such as being a princess or marrying Xander and having his child. Underneath that sweet and gentle nature, Velnias still harbors dark demonic powers as inherited from her mother. She has pent up anger, fear, and frustration from years of neglect and abuse at the hands of her family and peers. If and when pushed to the edge, Vel will snap and unleash hellish powers upon whoever's nearby. She would have no recollection of what happened and will be in a panic to the horrible deed she may have done. Velnias fears her own self and would recluse herself from the world in fear of hurting anyone she holds dear. Powers and Abilities |-|Abilities= 'Abilities' 'Physical Abilities' * Superhuman Strength - 'Velnias has surprisingly though rarely shown feats of having superhuman strength. Such as when she was able to knock down Nicky very easily or carry Xander to safety. She even managed to move a large boulder to the side with no problem. * '''Wing Shields - '''Prior to owning wings for flight, they also happen to be very strong and powerful enough to be used as protection. Such exmaples when she shields herself and Xander from projectiles. Even though they are tough, they can still cause her pain from the impact. * '''Archery - ' * 'Kusarigamajutsu - ' '''Special Abilities * Flight - 'Velnias has the ability to sprout large, bat-like wings for flight. They seem to appear whenever she desires without problem, not even ruining the back of her shirt. However it may be implied from the scars on her back, when the first time she discovered she has wings, they may have been a very painful experience. * '''Cooking - '''One of her few hobbies, cooking is Vel's greatest talent. This is an ability she uses to her advantage to impress a certain Rex, as in earning his affections with the old method: "Way to a man's heart is through his stomach". * '''Survival tactics - ' |-|Forms and Transformations= '''Forms and Transformations * Demon Form - 'As with Nicky, the half-Dragods, and Xander; Vel too has an inner beast from her demon half. When caused by pent-up wrath, she awakens her hidden demon form in an uncontrollable rage. She grows several feet and her entire body turns black with yellowish veins covering her, her eyes turn yellow, her horns get longer and sharper, and she grows more fiercer fangs and claws. Once this form takes hold of her, she can no longer take control of herself and is unleashed as a savage killing machine. Relationships * '''Frederick Largos - '''Throughout her whole life, Velnias only wanted to earn her father's love in return. Sadly however, Frederick only gave nothing but contempt for his illegitimate half-demon daughter. He is embarrassed having fathered a child with a succubus and wants nothing to do with her. Since Vanna threatened him and his family if he refused to raise Velnias, he is obligated to keeping her under his roof until she was old enough to live on her own. Not once did he ever show any form of love towards her. He only loves his own family, even his own step-daughters than his only blood daughter. * '''Step-family - '''Vel's step-family is no better. Her stepmother and step-sisters are what you would expect like from a Cinderella story. Not much is known about them, but they too treat Velnias as ugly and inhumane. * '''Ezra Largos - '''Ezra on the other hand is the only other person in the household that views Vel as family. Since he was born, Velnias loved him very much. She would secretly visit him and hold him or sing to him. If she were caught being near him, Vel would be punished such as being locked in her room. Ezra's own half-sisters also treat him badly though not as bad as with Vel. Ezra grew to hate his own family for how they treat Velnias. Even being embarrassed being related to such cruel and selfish people. Sometimes he would secretly bring food or gifts to Vel when no one's around. Ezra seems to be as much an outcast in the family like his half-sister. While being avoided by her father and stepmother, Velnias was solely raised and looked after by the help since the Largos are very wealthy people. Much like Ezra, they kindly treat Vel as a person. It could be implied they too resent the snobbish Largos and could have been mistreated by them, thus they sympathize with the young cambion. * '''Unnamed grandmother - '''Sometimes Vel would visit and stay with her paternal grandmother, who has poor eyesight so she can't see that her granddaughter is half-demon. Vel has been successful in hiding her demonic features from her, seeing that her grandma is religious and fearful of the supernatural. Despite being oblivious to her granddaughter being half-demon, Grandma Largos still loves and cares for her, even to the point in being overprotective of her against boys. * '''Vanna -' Being absence from her her whole life, Vanna is actually despised by Vel. Understandably because she abandoned her daughter to such cruel humans and not visiting once. * 'Velasca and Desmond -' Vel has yet to meet her maternal grandparents Velasca and Desmond. * 'Adeline Coon -' Velnias has an awkward lustful relationship with her fellow succubi, including Adeline. She actually first sexually experimented with Adeline though she actually lost her vaginal virginity with Xander. Despite their sexual friendship, Adeline falls in love with the more innocent cambion which seems very out of character to her. Adeline makes it obvious she wants to marry Vel, but the other girl only views her as a good friend. Adeline wouldn't stand for it, but nonetheless, never will give up and continues to look after her until she would return her affections. * 'Xander Eisenzahn -' As with a one-sided relationship with Addy, it's reversed with Xander. Velnias is in love with him though her affections to him has never been fully returned. Even so, Xander still sympathizes with her and enjoys her kind company. It may be implied he has in fact fallen in love with her, but his brooding and stubborn personality prevents him from ever admitting it. Nonetheless, Xander will still protect Vel and make sure she's happy. * 'Fatima -' Fatima on the other hand would give or take as she sort of befriended the half-breed. While she does enjoy experimenting with and teasing Vel, Fatima only sees her more as just a plaything. Even when Vel cries, she is not swayed, which would earn the ire of Adeline. Fatima doesn't even care if Vel gets her heart broken or her feelings hurt. As a full-blooded succubus, she is incapable of romance, much less sympathy. * 'Randy Havoc -' Due to being romantically attracted to Xander, Velnias felt the need to detest his rival Randy. Even towards Randy's own allies, thinking they're all after Xander for no reason. *Nicky Vendetta -''' As with the same dislike with Randy, Velnias also detests Nicky as well. While both women are rude to each other, Nicky is sometimes concern with the young cambion's well being. Sometimes she even thinks Vel could do better than Xander. But she also believes if he ever puts his heart into being better, the two are cute together. *'Roxie Estrella -' Not much is known about what Vel thinks of Roxie, but she is annoyed by her and doesn't think too lightly of her. Despite that and probably jealous of her, Roxie respects Vel even more maturely than Nicky. Trivia * It was previously unknown if Vel's red bangs are hereditary. But it's proven true as per flashbacks when she was an infant and seeing her maternal grandmother Velasca has red streaks in her hair while Vel's mother Vanna only has green-blue. * Velnias' original concept was she was to be a mischievous demon and a part of Adeline's succubus posse. But the idea was scrapped when Tamahoshi decided she had enough sassy, trouble-loving succubi, thus Velnias was changed into a timid and innocent personality. * Rumor has it that she may be related to Amadeo Lamberti of'' Castle of Blasko'' fame, also written by Tamahoshi. Amadeo is also a motherless cambion of Italian decent. * Although Velnias is a recurring support character that often associates with Xander, Tamahoshi stated that she isn't intended to be a full fledged character for the Vendetta series. She actually had plans for her to star in a different series. However, she thought about experimenting world building and to see if Velnias would be like enough between her and the audience that warrants her own spin-off series. She also stated that Velnias will have an important role after the Celestial Universe'' arc. It has been fully realized when she became a main character to fight alongside with the dragods and Xander in the beginning of the Naraka arc. * Velnias' name is Lithuanian for "demon" or "devil", given that she is a quarter Lithuanian from her father's side, she is a half-demon, and that she is the granddaugther of the Devil, or A Devil in the series. * Velnias' demon form resembles that of a Heartless from massive action-RPG franchise, ''Kingdom Hearts and of Zone-Tan's demon form. * In her demon form, Vel's sounds resemble that of a Velociraptor from the Jurassic Park franchise. Gallery demonia_by_guada_adopts_d74eyfu_by_guada_adopts-d7m8czc.png|First ever drawing of Velnias as a adoptable by guada-adopts, bought by NickyVendetta velnias_by_nickyvendetta-d93xjmu.png|First drawing of Velnias by NickyVendetta VelConcept.png|Concept of Velnias. Art by NickyVendetta big__wide_eyed_by_nickyvendetta-d9qf8ks.png|Velnias drinking a slushie, showing her wide-eyed innocence. Art by NickyVendetta feel_so_numb__yeah_by_nickyvendetta-d9x2t2b.png|Velnias entering her demonic rage. Art by NickyVendetta stick_together_by_nickyvendetta-d9zd6ea.png|Velnias with her close demon friend, Adeline Coon. Art by NickyVendetta vel_s_swimwear_by_nickyvendetta-da67nil.png|Velnias in her swimsuit. Art by NickyVendetta lovesick_vel_by_nickyvendetta-db6bvyk.png|Velnias in lovesick state. Art by NickyVendetta dress_demon_by_nickyvendetta-dbjhgxd.png|Velnias showing her red dress. Art by NickyVendetta seasons_heatings_by_nickyvendetta-dbwxjq3.png|Velnias preparing a burning aerosol attack, segueing her development of becoming a fighter. Art by NickyVendetta poison_girl_by_nickyvendetta-dbv9h7c.png|Velnias with her soulmate, Xander. Art by NickyVendetta velnias_wardrobe_by_nickyvendetta-dbzzwre.png|Concept of Velnias in different clothing. First appearance of her new bodysuit outfit. Art by NickyVendetta enter_the_cambion_by_nickyvendetta-dc26u3h.png|Velnias fending off with a sickle. Art by NickyVendetta Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Supporting Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Earthlings Category:Heroes